Eine heiße Geschichte
by saimaa
Summary: Ab und zu streiften sich ihre nackten Schultern. Die ersten Male zuckte Hermine zusammen, aber irgendwann zuckte sie nicht mehr und ließ die Berührung zu. - Verdammt, dachte sie. Was ist mit mir los? Ich genieße das.


Title: Eine heiße Geschichte

Author: saimaa

Rating: M

Spoilers: „Eine heiße Geschichte" hält sich nicht an den Canon der Bücher. Von da her gibt es keine Spoiler.

Teaser: Ab und zu streiften sich ihre nackten Schultern, wenn sie sich über einen Blumentopf beugten. Die ersten Male zuckte Hermine zusammen und achtete darauf, wieder Abstand zu gewinnen. Aber irgendwann zuckte sie nicht mehr und ließ die Berührung zu. - _Verdammt_, dachte sie. _Was ist mit mir los? Ich genieße das._

Authors Note: Diese Kurzgeschichte ist ursprünglich im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbes auf hpffa.de unter meinem anderen Nick erschienen, passt aber viel besser zu meinen saimaa-Geschichten.

Leserinnen und Leser, die Rowlings-Bücher wie eine Bibel in Ehren halten, werden daran sicherlich keine Freude haben. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß mit einem ungewöhnlichen Pairing an einem sehr heißen Tag.

Zeitlich könnte das zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr angesiedelt sein.

Disclaimer: Die Darsteller und Schauplätze gehören mir nicht. Aber Danke, dass ich damit spielen darf.

**Eine heiße Geschichte**

„_Es gibt keine Grenzen. Weder für Gedanken, noch für Gefühle. Es ist die Angst, die immer Grenzen setzt." __Ingmar Bergman_

--

„Was ist das hier?" Hermine beugte sich interessiert über eine Schale mit kleinen Bäumchen, deren Blätter und Zweige ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkamen.

„Sambucus nigra", sagte Neville. „Die Blüten helfen gegen Erkältungen."

Hermine öffnete, während sie weiter gingen, die drei obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. In dem Gewächshaus hinter der Villa von Nevilles Großmutter herrschte eine brütende Hitze und in der feuchten Luft hätten Fische wahrscheinlich eine reale Überlebenschance gehabt. Wir gerne wäre sie, wie Neville, nur in einem Unterhemd und Shorts herumgelaufen.

„Oh, die habe ich noch nie gesehen. Consolida regalis?"

Neville nickte: „Der Saft aus den Blüten und Blättern heilt Wunden."

„Und dieser Busch hier?"

„Vorsicht!", rief Neville noch, aber es war zu spät. Hermine hatte bereits ihre Nase in die Zweige gesteckt, um an den winzigen Blüten zu riechen.

„Iihhh! Er hat mich angeschleimt!"

Neville lachte: „Prunus mucus. Hier …", er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Hermine wischte sich das Gesicht ab und stöhnte: „Wie heiß ist das eigentlich? Wenn wir hier an unserem Ferienprojekt arbeiten wollen, muss ich mir morgen was anderes anziehen. Das halt' ich auf Dauer nicht aus."

Neville blickte auf ein Thermometer, das von einer Eisenstrebe herunterhing: „43 Grad. Das geht noch. Gestern waren es mehr. Aber wenn es dir zu heiß ist, dann zieh doch die Bluse aus. Und hier …", er griff in einen Spind, der neben der Eingangstür stand, „… die Shorts müsste dir passen. Du bist ja nicht so breit in den Hüften. Das ist jedenfalls viel angenehmer, als die schweren Jeans."

Hermine betrachtete Neville, als habe sie eben zwischen seinen Pflanzen eine unbekannte Tierart entdeckt: „Hallo Neville! Völlig losgelöst von der Erde oder so was? Glaubst du im Ernst, ich lauf' hier einfach so in meiner Unterwäsche rum?"

Neville lächelte verlegen: „Mich stört's nicht und wenn du DAS meinst, ich weiß wie eine Frau in Unterwäsche aussieht." Er errötete dabei etwas und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Hermine musste jetzt auch lächeln. „Entschuldige. Das war ein bisschen grob. Aber mal ehrlich, ich hab dich noch nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen?"

„Konntest du auch nicht. Es war in den Weihnachtsferien. Ich bin alleine verreist, mit einer Muggel-Reisegruppe. Ich musste einfach mal raus hier."

„Und?", fragte Hermine.

Neville grinste: „Wenn es dich beträfe, würdest du auch nicht wollen, dass ich Details erzähle. Jedenfalls haben wir es beide genossen."

„Siehst du sie noch?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf: „An unserem letzten Abend habe ich ihr erzählt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Ich glaube, sie hält mich für einen Spinner. Jedenfalls habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört und einen Brief, den ich ihr geschrieben habe, hat sie nicht beantwortet."

„Schade", sagte Hermine.

Sie hatte inzwischen das Gefühl zu zerfließen. Ihre Hose klebte an den Beinen, die Bluse kam ihr vor wie eine Miniatursauna. Schließlich öffnete sie entschlossen die restlichen Knöpfe und streifte sie ab. Dann zog sie, nicht ohne Mühe, die Jeans aus und griff nach der Shorts, die Neville auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

„Bleib mal so", sagte er. „Du bist schön."

Hermine lächelte müde: „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

„Warum sollte ich dich belügen?"

„Weil du ein Mann bist."

„Nicht alle Männer sind so."

„Nein", sagte Hermine leise. „Nicht alle Männer sind so."

Sie zog die Shorts an. Sie war ihr etwas zu weit, aber als sie den Gürtel geschlossen hatte, hörte die Hose auf zu rutschen.

Sie gingen weiter zwischen den Gitter-Tischen umher. Ab und zu erklärte Neville die Besonderheiten einer bestimmten Pflanze und Hermine machte sich im Geist Notizen. Neville war wie ein großes Pflanzenlexikon, nur dass das, was er wusste, in keinem Pflanzenlexikon stand.

Gelegentlich streiften sich ihre nackten Schultern, wenn sie sich über einen Blumentopf beugten. Die ersten Male zuckte Hermine zusammen und achtete darauf, wieder Abstand zu gewinnen. Aber irgendwann zuckte sie nicht mehr und ließ die Berührung zu.

_Verdammt_, dachte sie. _Was ist mit mir los? Ich genieße das._

Die Temperatur nahm im Laufe des Tages immer weiter zu und sie zogen sich zu einer kurzen Pause in den Schatten einer Palme zurück, deren obere Wedel bereits die Decke des Gewächshauses erreicht hatten.

Die Bank unter der Palme war nicht unbedingt für zwei fast erwachsene Menschen gedacht. Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich und selbst, wenn Hermine zurückgezuckt wäre, sie hätte keinen Abstand zwischen ihre Hüften bringen können.

Die Hitze machte müde und noch irgendetwas Anderes und irgendwann sank ihr Kopf an Nevilles Schulter und Nevilles Arm wanderte von der Rückenlehne der Bank auf ihren Rücken.

Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie nackt auf einigen alten Leinensäcken lag, neben sich einen ebenfalls nackten Neville, der sanft ihre nass geschwitzte Haut streichelte.

_Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich verlegen sein. Aber ich bin nicht verlegen. _

„Danke", sagte sie.

„Wofür", fragte Neville schläfrig.

„Dafür, dass du mehr an mich, als an dich gedacht hast. Normalerweise ..." Hermine ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte Neville.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine. „Die Hitze, Lust, Sex? Offen gesagt, ist mir das egal. Es war schön."

Neville stand auf und ließ aus einer Gießkanne Wasser über seinen Körper rieseln. „Möchtest du auch?"

Hermine stellte sich neben die Säcke und ließ sich von Neville begießen.

„Bei dir möchte ich Pflanze sein", sagte sie und kicherte. Sie genoss die Kühle auf ihrer Haut.

Darauf folgte ein langes Schweigen, während dessen sich Hermine wieder auf die Bank setzte, die Beine anzog und ihre Knie mit den Armen umklammerte.

„Aber ich liebe dich nicht", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Neville hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und sah auf seine Füße.

"Muss man sich lieben, um Sex zu haben? Ist doch immer noch besser, als ... Und wenn wir es beide wollen."

„Es ist gefährlich", sagte Hermine. „Wir könnten uns daran gewöhnen. Ich könnte das jedenfalls."

„Wäre das schlimm?", fragte Neville.

_Wäre es schlimm morgen wieder mit Neville zu schlafen? Übermorgen? Überübermorgen? - Er ist sanft. Er lässt mir alle Zeit der Welt. - Verdammt, nicht dass ich viel Erfahrung damit hätte, aber das war der beste Sex meines Lebens! _

„Nein, es wäre nicht schlimm. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass es etwas Selbstverständliches wird. Du wirst mich jedes Mal aufs Neue überzeugen müssen."

„Du wirst mich auch überzeugen müssen", sagte Neville.

„Im Spind ist ein Handtuch. Wir sollten uns wieder anziehen und mit der Arbeit beginnen."

_Und es ist trotzdem gefährlich, _dachte Hermine.

Laut sagte sie: „Lass uns anfangen!"

--

Ein kurzes Nachwort: wenn euch selber so etwas passiert, dann schaltet bitte vorher noch mal das Gehirn ein. In einer Fanfiction kann man das Thema Verhütung und Aids gut unter den Tisch fallen lassen. In der Wirklichkeit ist das nicht so!

(Nichts für ungut. Aber manchmal muss ich eben doch den Erwachsenen raushängen lassen.)

„Sambucus nigra" ist der Holunderbaum. Die weißen Blüten werden in der Naturheilkunde gegen Erkältungen eingesetzt.

„Consolida regalis" ist der Feld-Rittersporn. Im Mittelalter galten die Alkaloide, die man aus der Pflanze und den Samen gewinnen kann als Wundheilmittel. Samen und Blätter sind, entsprechend dosiert zu sich genommen, jedoch tödlich giftig. Das gilt vor allem für Kinder.

Den „Prunus mucus" habe ich erfunden.


End file.
